


class 7(6)9 and their gay shenanigans

by Below_Average_Gay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sonaki, This Is A Disaster, and a chatfic, and so does nanami, and then there's teruteru, besides the best str8 couple to come out of danganronpa, but I was like NOPE ain't happenin, fuyuhiko writes fanfiction, gundham works at home Depot, the little bitch, they both bi tho, this was originally going to be just for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Below_Average_Gay/pseuds/Below_Average_Gay
Summary: they gay, that's about it there's nothing else to say about that
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so leave now while you can, this will give you the dumbassitis disease that I'm infected with, so be careful

Mikan Tsumuki: nurse joy but sad  
akane owari: backflip  
ibuki mioda: electric avenue  
mahiru koizumi: look at this photograph  
peko pekoyama: sowords  
Sonia nevermind: Disney  
nagito komeada: arson is ok  
hiyoko saionji: evil toddler  
nekomaru niadi: robo-coach  
teruteru hanamura: send n00ds  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu: mafia gang  
kazuichi souda: wrench  
hajime hinata: gae  
gundham Tanaka: take me Satan  
chiaki nanami: gaymer gorl

backflip added 14 others to who needs dreams when you have memes

backflip: I found out that class 78 has a gc so I think we should too

gae: do you not realize what you have done

evil toddler: this is going to be disastrous

wrench: ^ i second that

backflip: shut up I know what I'm doing

look at this photograph: the fuck you don't you have created a nightmare inducing gc full of non-hetero s

send n00ds: wow ok ouch

evil toddler: die

send n00ds: :''(

Disney: shut the fuck up you horny twinkie, stop being a little bitch and leave if you don't want to be here

backflip: :0

gae: :0

arson is ok: :0

sowords: :0

mafia gang: :0

gaymer gorl: :0

evil toddler: :0

look at this photograph: :0

wrench: :0

take me Satan: who taught her that you will die

Disney: the inventor girl form 79

take me Satan: we strike at dawn

wrench: ^

backflip: ^

gae: ^

gaymer gorl: ^

Disney: guys no pls, I was just doing what he deserved, you don't need to hurt others for me

take me Satan: too late she has been chosen by the dark dvas to be sacrificed

Disney: :(

take me Satan: oh wait hold on, they've changed their minds

Disney: :)

gae: so anyway since we're here do you want to play a game?

backflip: this chat ain't going anywhere so ok sure

gae: >:)))))

backflip: should I regret this?

/gae added junk o to who needs dreams when you have memes/

junk o: it's time for truth or despairrrr BITCHESSS

backflip: lmao wtf is that

junk o: truth or dare but it's always truth and if you lie I tell an embarrassing secret about you

backflip: well no harm in trying, right?

evil toddler: I'm going first, @wrench is it true that you're head over heels for @Disney ??

junk o: ooooh you better answer this one correct hehe

wrench: shit

wrench: uuhhhh

wrench: no

junk o: 00f you know what that means

junk o: @wrench stole a kit-kat from Walmart when he was 6 and then cried after because he thought he was going to jail

wrench: god damnit

Disney: awww I'm flattered, but I have to say your feelings are unrequited

wrench: :'(

wrench: anyway, @take me Satan, how do you take care of your pets?

take me Satan: ...

take me Satan: I work part-time at Home Depot

junk o: >:((( how dARE you not let me expose your secrets!!1!1!!!

take me Satan: @gaymer gorl, I was joining the princess of darkness for a meeting of the heirs, and I spotted your hoodie on her bed, care to elaborate??

gaymer gorl: aseiqlnqmbjfmfhdhjfjjdkrhwvb shitttttttttt

backflip: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gae: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

evil toddler: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

look at this photograph: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

gaymer gorl: we were just hanging out

evil toddler: haha more like "banging" out

gaymer gorl: nOOooOOO

junk o: ahem

junk o: little miss gamer has made many fanfictions of the various games that she has played, and I still have access to them

gaymer gorl: pls no

sowords: omg fuyuhiko has made some of those too, they're really cute despite his appearance

mafia gang: >:0000

mafia gang: if we weren't dating I would have murdered you on the spot

look at this photograph: stop being a cunt, hiyoko

evil toddler: bitch never

electric avenue: ibuki wonders what the fUCK she has woken up to


	2. oh no, this backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junko's Truth or despair game has gotten out of hand, and things start to spiral

Disney: I would like to clarify, we did nothing of the sort that you may suspect

evil toddler: :/:/:/:/, I don't believe a word you say ma'am, that's incorrect

junk o: if anyone should know that, it would be me, anyway, this despair is quite low, so I'll add a twist, if you don't tell the truth, I'll reveal the truth and a secret, ;)

gaymer gorl: alright fine, @send n00ds, are you a virgin?

backflip: lol holy shit 

gae: ^

arson is ok: ^

evil toddler: I bet 5$ that he is

send n00ds: fuck no I ain't a virgin, that's fucking disgusting

look at this photograph: you just called everyone here disgusting, including you, that's fucked up

gae: you mean everyone here but chiaki and Sonia, right?

look at this photograph: oh yeah I forgot

gaymer gorl: >:0

Disney: >:0

junk o: this is no fun :(

evil toddler: wait he ISN'T a virgin???

junk o: yeah, no he isn't

send n00ds: hah, nope, this bitch will not die alone!

wrench: yeah right you sexual harassing fucker

junk o: ope-

send n00ds: @Disney, did you fuck chiaki?

evil toddler: this man's asking the real questions here

gaymer gorl: why does everyone have to be so invested in what we do together??

electric avenue: actually ibuki is quite curious

nurse joy but sad: yeah fr, you guys literally are pining over each other through the entire time we're in class

Disney: I can assure you that's not what we did

junk o: >:(, fINE KEEP YOUR SECRETS!!

gaymer gorl: see!? that's not what we did!!

arson is ok: so we're not going to address the fact that chiaki has a huge ass hickey on her neck??

gae: hOLY SHIT SHE DOESSS

look at this photograph: wait really??

gae: yes really, but after I addressed it she put her hand up to her neck and z00med out of the room

princess :):)

chiaki nanami: 

chiaki nanami: SONIA YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS THAT BIG, YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T SEE ITTTTTTT

Sonia Nevermind: I apologise, but it was worth it

chiaki nanami: >:0?????

chiaki nanami: wHAT DO YOU MEAN WORTH IT???????!

Sonia Nevermind: hehe ;)

who needs dreams when  
you have memes

Disney: guys, you have her an anxiety attack

gae: wait shit- where is she?

Disney: in her room, I'm with her, no, not like that, she's crying.

junk o: this is amazing, I love this, let's keep playing

/junk o has been kicked from the chat/

gae: this was a bad idea

backflip: no shit sherlock

gae: :(

evil toddler: press f to pay respeccs

wrench: f

look at this photograph: f

nurse joy but sad: f

electric avenue: f

take me Satan: f

backflip: f

gae: f

arson is ok: f

robo-coach: f

sowords: f

mafia gang: f

Disney: she has calmed down, now can we pretend this never happened, because I don't think it would be a good idea to keep talking about it

evil toddler: only for the time being, but I can't say I won't hold back when given the opportunity to make a joke

___________________________________________

Chiaki stopped dead in her tracks after reading Komaeda's message.

'its not supposed to happen like this, why is this happening?!' She screamed in her head, her anxiety flaring up.

'What if they hate me because of it? What if Sonia hates me because I got us caught? What if-'

Chiaki slapped her hand to her neck, then ran out of Hinata's room as fast as possible, (which is pretty fast, considering she plays video games all day) and heads into her room.

As she shuts the door, sobs and heavy breathing echo around the room, not too loud, though, but loud enough to catch the ear of a certain someone.

"Chiaki," the voice said, moving to the door, "Chiaki, are you in there?"

The question was pointless, clearly she was in there, but the princess wanted her to respond.

Luckily, Chiaki left her room unlocked, allowing Sonia entrance, but as soon as she opened the door, she saw Nanami on her bed in a fetal position. Sonia was inexperienced in situations like this, but she tried her best regardless. Saying strings of "It's okay"s soft hushes. Slowly, she got on the bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, trying to calm her down.

"I-I, they're gonna hate me, a-and you are t-too." Chiaki said between sobs, the words quiet. "Can you tell me why you think that?" Sonia commented, trying to help. "I lied t-to them, and k-kept us a secret. Y-you were the one who wanted to keep this a secret for n-now until we're r-ready, and I blew it."

"It's okay, Chiaki, I'm not angry, and neither are the rest of us, it will be okay, I promise."

Soon enough, the loud sobs and hyperventilating turned into sniffles and broken breaths, and even sooner, the smaller girl fell asleep in Sonia's arms.


	3. the gayest of gays

look at this photograph: did you know that Sayaka and Mukuro got together?

evil toddler: fucking finally, it was painful watching those two pine over each other literally every day and then denying that the other likes them back

gae: sounds like a certain person I know

evil toddler: shut up

gae: >:)

backflip: yeah those two are super fucking gay for each other

gae: again, sounds like a few people I know

gaymer gorl: shut up

Disney: ^

look at this photograph: ^

electric avenue: ^

nurse joy but sad: ^

evil toddler: ^

gae: anyway, I heard naegi's class and kokichi's class were having some sort of contest, so I thought we should join in

backflip: what's the contest about

arson is ok: what's in it for the winner

gae: I haven't gotten that far, I just overhead the conversation

evil toddler: well go fucking ask them then

gae: alright, alright, fine don't pressure me

wrench: we'll pressure your if we want to thank you very much

_______________________________________

gae: bois we got this in the bag, we gonna win

gaymer gorl: explain

gae: the contest is who can be the most gay

backflip: we might not have as great as a chance, isn't basically everybody in naegi's class in a relationship

evil toddler: besides that weeb, but we all know why

nurse joy but sad: why

evil toddler: ............

look at this photograph: hiyoko whatever you're gonna say

look at this photograph: don't

evil toddler: fine ok I don't care

arson is ok: hey hiyoko

evil toddler: yeah?

arson is ok: don't be such a  
T S U N D E R E B I T C H

evil toddler: do you wanna die?

arson is ok: oh, so now you're stealing Maki's lines?

evil toddler: stfu

gae: ANYWAY

gae: the prize is this plaque that says and I quote

gae: you wish you could be this gay, you fucking weaklings

electric avenue: we need to win

wrench: how are we gonna win???

backflip: wait who of us is in a relationship

gae: me n nagito are gay af

Disney: Chiaki and I are a thing

gaymer gorl: skgotnbwbsjfbkakabkj

electric avenue: awwwwwww

electric avenue: Chiaki is right next to me and her faceeee

electric avenue: it's soooooooo red

evil toddler: HA! gayyyy

backflip: ok so how many of us have crushes 

look at this photograph: nope

evil toddler: ^ 

arson is ok: liar

evil toddler: shut your mouth you hope slut

arson is ok: I have the power to expose you are you sure that you wanna test me?

evil toddler: >:(

backflip: ok anyone else???

take me Satan: me

nurse joy but sad: ^

electric avenue: ^

wrench: ^

backflip: couples, it's time for pda central, lovesick peeps, y'all gotta confess

wrench: asgdhrjwmnwkdbqjbqg

wrench: nO

evil toddler: as much as I would hate to, I gotta agree

gae: you guys are precious

evil toddler: literally you had the same reaction when we told you to confess to nagito

gae: >:0

gaymer gorl: sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not comfortable with that plan

backflip: it's ok but you still gotta contribute

gaymer gorl: how?????

Disney: it's ok, I'll fill in for us

gaymer gorl: ok but how

Disney: you'll see ;)

evil toddler: *cough* gay *cough*


End file.
